The Precious Memories We Share
by taekey
Summary: One-shot - can be continued.  Amu has cancer, and is slowly dying. How does Ikuto act when faced with the worst thing he can imagine. Losing Amu. xAmutox


**Please Read;**** It's really important to me that you read this. This has been possibly the hardest thing I've ever written. It was easy to write the words, but it was extremely hard to hold back the tears. See, Cancer is a thing that destroys everything, for people that haven't had a direct experience with cancer, I hope you never, EVER do. Cancer destroys lives, and families. SO, here's a one shot I may continue, if it's good enough, but it's a really hard subject for me, so be nice. **

**thank you for reading, and enjoy. xxx**

**Dedicated to my Mom. - R.I.P i love you forever. **

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Oi, where are we going?" buzzed the excitable young teenager. Her weak arms reached around her trying to work out where she was. A large, velvet blindfold obstructed her view, although awakening her other senses. The air felt warm and fresh, her hair shining brightly underneath the suns warm glow.

"Be. Patient." the elder teenager whispered softly to the young girl in his strong arms. A smile crept upon his lips, seeing her so full of life after so long, it was really refreshing to him.

He trudged through the forest, his heart beater quicker than usual. He hoped she would like the surprise he had in store for her.

It'd been so long since he'd seen her truly happy.

"You know Ikuto, I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble, because just being with you is enough for me." She smiled. His heart ached. He wanted to break down and cry. The most important thing to him, was slowly fading.

"Nothing is too much trouble for you." He whispered in her ear, prompting a faint blush to form on her cheeks.

"Ikuto, stop acting like I'm going to drop down dead any minute, the doctors said I have more time. If I have the surgery then there's a chance I could be cured."

"Shush. We're forgetting about that today. Today is special."

He knew the fact that Amu was dying and it could not be forgotten. She was the one thing that kept him going. Each smile that she showed him, made his life that little bit more fulfilled. Every blush, made him want to try harder, for her. Every time she told him she loved him, his heart burst with happiness. He hoped that he would marry her, have children with her, grow old together, each day learning something new about each other.

Why? Why did her time have to be cut so short? She had done nothing wrong, she lived life to the full, kept smiling even though she wanted to cry, kept smiling just to make him feel better, and now she could be taken from him.

"You can take your blindfold off now, we're almost there." Ikuto smiled, not letting her notice the fact he was dying inside.

"Ikuto... please, don't worry about me anymore. I'm fine." She spoke. Her words angered him. How could she be fine? She was dying.

"We're here." He said, ignoring her last sentence. He vowed they wouldn't argue again, not ever. Her treatment really took it out of her. She had been so ill, so fragile, so weak. It wasn't right.

Her eyes landed on the surprise lay out for her. A large picnic blanket set out for her, with all of her favourite foods spread out across the tartan rug. Strawberries dipped in chocolate, various fruits, ice creams, sandwiches and a large bottle of ice lemonade.

"Oh, wow, Ikuto, this is too much!" Amu breathed, tears welling, a lump forming in her throat.

"Don't cry. We promised no more tears, right?" Ikuto whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, a lump also forming in his throat.

He placed her frail body on the ground, her feet meeting the earth, and she lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"Ikuto, if I do... d-die..." she started, the tears falling, "please promise me, y-you'll try your hardest, and carry on w-with your life. Don't forget me, but live your life to the fullest, a-and, try to r-remember me how I was before, w-when i wasn't sick, b-because you loved me more like that, right?" she sobbed, choking on her tears and pressing her face into his chest.

"Amu... listen to me. Every single moment I've spent with you has been a blessing, and no matter what happens, I'll never, ever forget you. You're my most important person, and I'll always love you no matter what. So please, stop crying, and lets enjoy the surprise. Right?" He smiled, choking back all the other things he wanted to tell her.

Like how he wouldn't be able to live without her, how his life would have no meaning, how much he truly loved her, every single thing he loved about her. But there wasn't the time. Before they had an eternity, now their time together was limited.

"O-okay." Amu said, wiping her tears.

She walked forwards, using his arm as support and sank down slowly, onto the soft blanket. Her eyes shone as she looked at all of the food in front of her.

She reached forward, taking small bites out of her food. The treatment usually made her feel sick and her appetite wasn't as strong nowadays, but she tried her hardest to eat for Ikuto's sake. He worried about her so much, she hated it.

"Amu, if you can't eat it, you don't have to." He spoke softly, pouring her a glass of lemonade.

"N-no, it's delicious! I couldn't possibly waste it." She smiled.

He adored her. Everything about her was just perfect. He couldn't believe a human being could possibly be this strong.

"Please. Can you just forget for one day?" She spoke quietly.

"The thought of losing you, it's too much for me to bear. I try so hard Amu, but it hurts me so much." He said looking down.

"Ikuto, it's hard for me too. Watching you worry about me, it hurts me too. Answer me this; When was the last time you slept?"

"I... um..."

"Exactly, you really don't help me when I'm sick and then I have to keep worrying about you too. I mean you haven't teased me in months. Are you sure you're not the sick one?" She said a slight smirk on her face.

His heart swelled with emotion. She looked exactly like she did before she got sick, before she got cancer. He moved so he was sat next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ikuto, I'm... scared." She mumbled, tears pricking her eyes.

"I know, I am too." He spoke into her hair, clutching her limp body tighter, savouring their embrace.

"I don't want to leave you, Ikuto." She said softly, her throat burning, and her vision clouded with tears.

"... and I don't want you to go." He spoke, kissing her hair softly, as his own tears began to fall.

_What happened to not crying?_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**A/N extra - was really reluctant to upload this but I think it'll help me get things off my chest. loveyouall. ALSO, I WILL CONTINUE YOU THIS IF YOU WANT ME TOO, REVIEW AND TELL ME :) xxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
